Hack My System
by Somvalovechild
Summary: Sombra is a notorious hacker, wanted by nearly every government in the world, is a global superstar who's apart of an organization known to stop people like Sombra. However, Olivia and Hana are just two adults in love.


Hack My System

**By: SomvaTrash**

**A/N: Written for ****supershipper4ever** **and ****nixblazer****. Also, I have more smutty Overwatch fics coming so bare with me. The ***** symbols are the cue for music if you want to listen to anything while you read. Sit back, relax and enjoy ;)**

That day's mission was long and hard. Their objective, capture Talon's greatest weapon, Sombra. They had failed of course, but that wasn't the reason why the notorious MEKA pilot was so upset. She couldn't quite describe how she felt when she was asked about the glum look on her face. Her only response was "We failed today, that's all."

She pretended to be upset about the mission failure only because she didn't want her secret getting out. Quite frankly she was glad they didn't capture the hacker, seeing as she didn't want her secret lover to be tortured and eventually killed. Just the thought of the Hispanic woman sent shivers down her spine.

The true reason she was upset was that she knew she'd probably never see her love again. The young woman sighed heavily and made her way to the barracks. On her way there, she thought back to their last encounter.

_"Oh dios mío mi conejita~"_

_Hana felt Olivia's gentle, yet firm, hands grope her soft breasts. She couldn't see her, but she knew she was there. Her breathing was ragged and irregular, as her lover's long, manicured nails raked down her back, drawing blood and earning a squeak from the Korean._

_"Olivia~"_

_No response_

_"Olivia!"_

_Nothing_

_"Papi~"_

_"Yes, princesa~"_

_Before she could reply, she felt the weight above her shift. Song tightly gripped the sheets at the realization of what was coming next._

"Hana."

She didn't respond, for she was still in a daze.

"Hana!"

She was brought back to reality by Commander Morrison calling her name.

"Sir?" she replied.

"You've got a letter from someone named...Olivia?"

Without hesitation, she grabbed the letter and thanked the commander before heading to her personal quarters. She fumbled with the keys before finally opening the door to her living space. The young brunette woman quickly shut the door and tore open the letter. She didn't care that she was still in her sweaty jumpsuit, nor did she notice the sender standing with her arms folded in the corner.

**Dear Hana, **

**I'm writing to you to let you know that life is not the same without you. I miss you immensely. Before I met you, all my days we're spent hating myself for what I had become. But somehow you saw the good in me. The moment you told me you had fallen in love with me, I was shocked. I didn't think there was anyone capable of loving someone with a heart as rotten as mine. Darling, you've shown me things that I've never thought I'd be able to see. You've helped find the strength that I never knew I had. You're the reason I wake up every morning, hoping that someday I can escape from my inner demons and be with you, free from worrying about someone catching us. Promise me you'll be by my side forever? Te amo cariño. **

**Sincerely,**

**Olivia**

Before she could stop them, tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't believe that her lover would risk everything to let her know how much she was loved. With her vision becoming blurred by her tears, she slowly makes her way over to her small loveseat and sits down.

The sound of her sobs echoed throughout the room and down the corridor. A few wandering souls knocked on her door, but not once did she respond. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until she felt the couch sink beside her and the familiar feeling of two strong arms pulling her into a warm embrace.

"no llores mi amor~"

Shocked by the sudden presence of her lover, the Korean gasped and hugged her tightly. She began sobbing once more, but this time they were tears of joy. They stayed like this for some time, neither of them wanting to move, for they knew this could very well be the last time they ever see each other alive again. When they finally came apart amethyst met amber brown, in a look of pure want and desire between the both of them.

"I need you, Olivia please~" she sniffled.

Smiling softly her Hispanic lover picked her up and carried her towards her bedroom, their gazes not once veering away from each other. She lets out a faint moan as her back forcefully collides with her, not so soft, bed.

"You're not going to get anything if you don't address me properly, understand bebita~"

"Y-Yes Papi..."

The MEKA pilot's mind was racing with all the lewd things she wanted the hacker to do to her, but she knew she'd be severely punished if she spoke them into existence. She wanted Sombra to give it to her hard and fast but she didn't think her body could handle that kind of wear after the day's grueling activities.

Undressing the Hispanic woman was no easy task, her battle suit clung onto her for dear life. Still though, Song managed to make it look easier than it actually was. At the sight of her lover's newly exposed chest, she salivated slightly and suppressed a moan with her hand.

"Dios conejita, te ves tan caliente~"

Though she didn't quite understand what she said, Hana still found herself blushing at the comment. She wanted so desperately to hear her name being screamed from the hacker's mouth, however, she also wanted Olivia to be in control.

The last article of clothing that remained on her lover's body was her leggings, and the Korean felt her arousal intensifying with each second. As the hacker straddled her, the young woman reached out to capture one of her breasts, before it was swatted away.

"No touching daddy while she's working, remember?"

Sombra smirked at the small whine she received in response, she loved it when the brunette was flustered. Sensing that the gamer was going to try and touch her again, she pinned her hands above her head with one hand, while the other roamed her covered abdomen.

"Tell me amor, is your jumpsuit expensive~"

"I-I don't know a-abeoji." Song would be lying if she said her girlfriend's husky tone, complimented by her thick accent, wasn't music to her ears.

Before she could fully comprehend her question, a loud rip grabbed her attention. While both of the hackers' hands were focused on ripping open her suit, Hana propped herself up on her elbows.

"Olivia?!"

No response.

An annoyed huff left the younger woman as her love was making things difficult, but exciting. So, she tried again.

"Olivia!"

Nothing.

"W-What are you doing papi?!"

All she got in response was a faint hum of satisfaction once her suit was completely destroyed, leaving the valley in between her breasts and her mound exposed. Pushing the fabric covering her chest to the side, Sombra took the opportunity to look over the brunette.

"Buen dios bebé, I'm so lucky~"

Smirking, the hacker pushed Hana back down onto the bed. She grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands on each side of her head.

"Kiss m-me please daddy~"

Only obeying this one command, Colomar leaned down and captured Song's lips in a kiss that sent massive jolts of electricity down their spines. knew her role as the submissive one for the night, so she didn't bother to resist when her lover's tongue demanded entry to her mouth. The kiss was something sloppy but passionate, and when they finally pulled apart a string of their mixed saliva tried to connect them once more.

Taking a quick second to catch her breath, the hacker went back on the attack. Viciously sucking and biting all the sensitive spots on the gamer's neck, she made her way down to her perky breasts. Without hesitation she captured the left one in her mouth, and palmed the right, looking at her lover's face as she did so. Much to her amusement, Song's mouth hung open as her back arched off the bed.

A slight chuckle left the older woman's mouth as she felt Hana weakening under her touch. Though it has been a while since they've last seen each other, she didn't expect that the petite Korean needed her this badly. It was a much-needed reminder of how her risk was worth the reward.

She raked her nails down the brunette's sides as she kissed her way down to the treat between her legs, leaving a trail of bite marks and hickeys in her wake.

"Forgive me mi corazón, I forgot you bruise easily."

The apology from her Hispanic lover sent her over the edge. She could no longer handle anymore teasing from her. She wanted, no, needed for the fire in her core to be extinguished by the very woman who was supposed to be her enemy. Nevertheless, she found herself at the mercy of her secret love' more often than not. Tonight was no exception.

"P-Please daddy... I ne... fuck~"

Song's needy plea melted into a moan as her lover's lips came oh so close to where she needed her the most. The teasing by the hacker pained Hana, and to add insult to injury, the smug smirk on the other's face said just how much she was enjoying toying with her.

"Olivia~"

No response.

"Olivia please!"

Nothing.

To her surprise, Sombra smiled and slithered her way up to whisper seductively in her ear.

"Tch, Conejita... you're so needy~"

She paused to nip at her earlobe before continuing.

"I like that~"

Before the forming gasp could escape the brunette's mouth, the feeling of sharp nails digging into her neck stifled any sound she was bound to make.

If her doe-eyed expression was any indication, the pilot was in shock. She'd never seen the more Animalistic side of Talon's greatest weapon, but she wasn't complaining.

"I've learned a thing or two about your profession Hana."

She was completely entranced by the captivating Latina above her, so much so that she couldn't feel the two digits circling her entrance.

Sombra smiled in satisfaction as her little bunny's face flushed when she squeezed a little harder.

"But I think my favorite thing has to be the two words you all say when you're challenged..."

To Hana, her lover's words were nothing but gibberish, that is until she slammed back into reality.

"Game on... hermosa~"

_Fuck._

The strangled cry that parted the girl's lips bounced off the walls and echoed down the vacant hallway. It was a miracle that any sort of sound was able to escape from her, due to the rapidly tightening grip on her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as the rest of her body snapped out of its trance. She could _feel _again.

Her girlfriend's skilled fingers easily slid in and out of her at a pace that drove the gamer crazy. A string of hushed pleas left her mouth as the sound of her wet sex swallowing her lover's fingers echoed throughout the room.

"Jenjang appa! Neol jeongmal salanghae!"

Hana struggled to regain her breath as the hand at her neck relocated to her inner thigh. A breathy moan left the obedient woman's mouth as a clever tongue darted in between her slick folds.

"Your t-tongue feels so g-good papi~"

The young adult could feel her climax approaching, her senses rapidly shattering with each passing second. Her eyes slammed shut as a string of broken English and Korean stormed out of her mouth.

"Hananim...Shit Olivia, don't stop~"

Just before Hana reached euphoria, she felt herself empty, and her selfish need for release overcame her. She blindly reached for her girlfriend's head and within an instant, her lovers' skilled tongue was back where it belonged. The Dorado native's shocked gasp vibrated against her clit and granted her the ecstasy she craved.

Though not used to force, Olivia blissfully lapped up Hana's orgasm. Once she was satisfied, she peppered her thighs with kisses and crawled her way up to her lover's face.

"Maldita hermosa, nunca te había visto hacer eso antes~"

"It's all your fault daddy~"

Song's breathy reply was met with a soft kiss on the nose. She giggled at the small affectionate gesture, as she closed her eyes.

"I can't stay much longer conejita, but I'll be back soon. I promise."

"I love you Liv."

"I love you too mi corazón."

With one last kiss and a flash of purple light, the hacker was gone, leaving Song alone with the marks of their love. Though their time together that night was short, the Korean woman sighed happily and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Fin~

_**E/N: This story was a long time coming, but I finally finished it. I'm sorry for the absolutely slaughtered translations, google translate sucks. This isn't going to be edited so yeah. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it!**_

_**(Side note: I have more fics on the way so bear with me :3 )**_


End file.
